Un chocolate por un beso es el precio justo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¡El amor era increíble! O tal vez era el muy crudo y horrible aroma de alcohol que se podía encontrar, tal vez era eso. Una historia divertida, dos chicas que no necesariamente son unas princesas que se tienen que rescatar del peligro y dos idiotas príncipes con un propósito secreto. ¿Cómo terminara esta historia?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que ya no escribía en esta categoría y realmente me apena haberlo dejado. Es algo un poco triste que los demás escritores no hayan escrito para apoyar el fandom, siendo sincera, hay muchos temas de los cuales se pueden escribir pero como he estado ocupada en otras categorías y en otros asuntos personales, no había tenido tiempo hasta que me avisaron que no hay mucha actividad por aqui. Pero aquí estoy una vez más para mostrar una de mis historias. Era un pequeño especial para San Valentín, realmente lamento la tardanza pero es mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Una historia bastante divertida y llena de romance entre dos de nuestras parejas favoritas!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¡Ah! ¡Qué maravilloso día que era! Tan tranquilo y pacifico que se podía respirar el aire tan puro que limpiaba el pecho de los seres vivos. Uno donde él sol está en su punto máximo, brillando en todo su esplendor y todos los planetas que rodean al mismo, se pueden bendecir por su calor, los pequeños animalitos de cada planeta salían a tomar el mismo y las personas, en especial este día, se encontraban bastante felices con el romance rodeándolos como la lujuria marcada en su rostro con pequeño corazoncitos en sus ojos por los felices que eran o tal vez era por el alcohol en su organismo, de seguro era eso ¿Ustedes que piensan de eso?

**-Creo que ya nos salimos del tema, una disculpa de mi parte **-Xiaomei hacia una pequeña reverencia, esa no era la forma correcta de hablar. Un chasquido de dedos se escucho. La ubicación se empezó a mover hasta llegar a un pequeño planeta terrestre. La imagen específicamente se enfoco en nuestros héroes.**\- Ahora sí, ya podemos continuar con la historia** -Sonrió.**\- Un día ya muy bien conocido por la tripulación del Edens en una muy típica y divertida situación ¿Cómo terminara esta historia? Bueno, hay que seguir observando al equipo ¿Romance? Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de ello**

El característico aroma a delicioso y dulce chocolate que provoca latir tu corazón como una suave nana y sentir como las mejillas se calientan de dulzura y amor, sentimientos que muy pocas veces se ven pero que en ese día, era bastante común. El amor, el justo que se pueda llegar a respirar en el aire que en algunos momentos, se sentía un poco contagioso como una enfermedad y de alguna manera, así se sentía, era algo que los hacía enloquecer. Era un lindo día bastante tranquilo y pacifico. Claro, si las cosas iban de esa manera, ¿Cómo es que encontramos a Homura y Rebecca vendiendo pequeños chocolates en traje de conejitas? Fácil, todo tenía una respuesta y eso era Shiki y Weisz que rompieron algunas cosas en su paso y estas al querer detenerlos, no pudieron hacerlo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, era realmente tarde. Las habían atrapado y ahora eran obligadas a vender aquellos chocolates a los hombres que pasaban por ahí, al igual que eran merecedores de un pequeño beso de las chicas en las mejillas. Ellas se encargaban de pagar aquel desastre que sus compañeros desaparecidos hicieron. Al menos tenían buenas ventas e incluso les prometieron que si terminaban de vender todo, recibirían un poco de esa paga, no todo era malo como sonaba la idea.

El único lado bueno, eran las visitas que probablemente iba a tener en su canal pues Happy, vestido de un pequeño arcángel con un pañal, unas alas en su espalda como con un arco y un par de flechas, las acompañaba y grababa todo en vivo y directo. El minino se veía bastante adorable que realmente querían, algunas chicas, adoptarlo. Era la única forma buena que encontró Rebecca para poder terminar todo eso tan pronto y poder regresar a la nave. Miro su traje, bueno, no podía quejarse, el traje era bastante lindo y bastante cómodo en ciertas partes, aunque no le parecía lindo que la versión joven del doctor Weisz quiera verla vestida de esa manera. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y subir sus manos a su pecho, miro a Homura y como esta cubría de igual manera su pecho. Tal pareciera que ambas pensaron de la misma manera, estúpida versión joven de Weisz y el lado pervertido que siempre será característico en él. Ambas suspiraron, miraron al cálido sol y no pudieron entristecerse un poco. Se supone que las cosas serian diferentes en ese día. La verdadera razón por la que aterrizaron en ese planeta, no solo había sido para los suministros, ellos como humanos, necesitaban comprar algunas cosas y como androides, tenían que reparar algunas cosas. Así que en lo que Hermana, Witch, Hermit y Pino terminaban de hacer unas cuantas reparaciones, ellos bajarían a comprar algunas cosas aunque de alguna manera, era una pequeña trampa para que ellas compraran algo más.

Eran humanas ¡Eran lindas mujeres! Pero también, eran unas chicas con un enorme corazón que querían compartir con ciertas personas idiotas que solo las dejaron a su suerte, todo por una estúpida competencia de quien puede comprar más cosas en poco tiempo antes de su partida. Era totalmente absurdo pero para Shiki y Weisz, era algo divertido, algo con lo que pueden pasar el tiempo ya que son los únicos hombres de la tripulación. Homura y Rebecca no pudieron comprender porque eran ellos, se podían molestar e incluso llegar a odiarlos pero sabían que eso nunca sería permanente. Por el simple hecho de ser ellos, es que podían sonrojarse, sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho y preferían irse a otro lado en pensar algunas que otras cosas para no enloquecer en ese momento y correr a sus brazos como algunas veces han soñado, incluso despiertas. Se dieron un golpe mental en ese momento, una vez más habían soñado despiertas. Pero era inevitable. Era imposible mandar al corazón cuando su mente ya no puede salvarlas.

San Valentín es el día perfecto para poder demostrar amor y cariño. Donde pueden ver celosamente a las parejas caminando de la mano, del brazo y donde se decían cuanto se querían. Los montones de regalos que uno puede recibir en ese momento, Flores, chocolates, accesorios e incluso algunas cosas más que parecieran imposibles pero eran verdad. Se supone que ese sería su día, un día tranquilo y pacifico donde solo irían a comprar algunas cosas para poder preparar una última cosa y entregar aquello a esos dos que se olvidaron completamente de ellas. Volvieron a soltar un suspiro, se esforzaron por sonreír y sentir aquellas miradas. Estaban cansadas pero lo bueno que ya iban a terminar de vender o eso creyeron en el momento que ambas sintieron como apretaban levemente su muslo. Brincaron un poco sorprendidas y notaron aquella mirada de sus clientes. Aquellos tatuajes en sus brazos y rostro, su cuerpo bastante lleno de músculos. Aquel horrible aroma a alcohol como su sonrisa. Era una bastante lástima que ellas no eran dos chicas que se pudieran tratar como princesas, se podían comportar como unas pero cuando había algo que realmente les molestara.

Homura invoco la espada de Valkyrie mientras que Rebecca ya tenía ambas armas Happy en sus manos.

**-Son tan rudas** -Hablo uno de aquellos hombres.**\- Eso es lo que me gusta de una mujer, esa mirada de que no le tienen miedo a nada y mucho menos a nosotros**

**-Pero no les haremos nada** -Trato de excusarse uno.**\- Haremos de todo con ustedes pero menos hacerles daño, aunque tampoco les prometemos eso, si son buenas chicas y obedecen**

**-Ellas son buenas chicas y son nuestras compañeras que no necesitan de un príncipe para rescatarlas pero cuando se puede ser uno, entonces no podemos evitarlo** -Una tercera voz se escucho. Al voltear todo, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Weisz. En sus manos, traía una de las bolsas de compras y en la otra, traía un arma que no dejaba de modificarse.**\- Si vuelven a molestarlas, realmente no responderemos a golpearlos por molestar a las mujeres que nos pidieron a nosotros a darle su merecido cuando los vieron molestar a nuestras amigas**

**-¿Tú nos vas a detener?**

**-No solo él** -Shiki apareció a su lado, en sus brazos aparecieron unas líneas de color verde eléctrico, al momento de extender su mano, una esfera purpura apareció.**\- El mismo Rey Demonio se encargara de que nunca más vuelvan a molestar a las chicas** -No pudo evitar sonreír, provocando un pequeño escalofrió.**\- No permitiré que le hagan algo a nuestras amigas, menos quiero ver llorar a Rebecca**

**-Y mucho menos a Homura** -Hablo Weisz.**\- Ustedes deciden, es mejor que se larguen ahora**

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso. Los hombres borrachos sonrieron, eso sería divertido de ver.

**.o.**

**-La transferencia de dinero ha sido exitosa** -Hablaba la pequeña Pino.**\- ¿Creen que con ese dinero puedan restaurar toda la tienda y sus alrededores?**

**-Es más que suficiente pequeña Pino** -Witch sonrió.**\- Es una verdadera fortuna que el antiguo Rey Demonio estuviera previsto a todo esto y tenía tanto dinero guardado para estas situaciones**

**-¡Esos malditos!** -Se quejaba Hermana.**\- ¿Cómo le pudieron hacer eso a Rebecca y Homura? La verdad que son unos idiotas por meterse con ellas** -Resoplo molesta. Moscoy le trataba de tranquilizar.**\- No son débiles y pueden pelear limpiamente contra esos tipos, es molesto que a ellas como humanas y mujeres las quieran tratar de esa manera, espero que ellos estén pagando realmente Hermit**

**-Cuando les den el monto de las multas, lo averiguaremos **-Sonrió la más pequeña de las estrellas con burla.**\- Es realmente bueno saber que Shiki y Weisz estuvieran en ese momento** -Soltó un suspiro.**\- Solo espero realmente que las cosas no terminen mal entre ellos, ya que ellas no pudieron comprar lo que necesitaban para hacer su chocolate**

**-Estarán bien** -Witch se encontraba tranquila mientras les sonreía.**\- Aunque por el momento, no hay que molestarlos, las chicas merecen saber la verdad** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro.**\- A veces los humanos se complican demasiado en relación a los sentimientos pero así son las cosas**

**-Todo por este día** -Termino por hablar Hermana.**\- El corazón de una humana mujer, es bastante interesante, me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto**

**-Siendo esos dos** -Witch sonrió.**\- Solo queda esperar, no son tan idiotas pero tardan en comprender algunas cosas pero siendo ellas**

**-Se comportan tan idiotas como se espera de dos hombres humanos** -Escupió burlona Hermit.

Todas las estrellas asintieron a esa última afirmación. Podían estar seguras de que algo iba a pasar, llevaban ya bastante tiempo conociendo a esos cuatro humanos que realmente, ya se esperaban una típica situación. Prefirieron regresar cada una a su tarea mientras la pequeña Pino solo observaba frente a ella, todas aquellas estrellas a su alrededor. ¿Cómo le irá al maestro?

Shiki caminaba por la nave, siguiendo a Rebecca y Happy. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, lo miraba de reojo y volvía a desviar su mirada, a mirar frente a ella con un poco de molestia. Al final, solo soltaba un suspiro y se detenía a mirar aquellas ventanas de la nave. A mirar el espacio exterior y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido en ese día. Tuvieron que escapar rápido y ya no tuvieron la oportunidad de comprar sus materiales para crear un perfecto chocolate. Todo se había arruinado, podía decir que estaba más molesta por eso.

**-¿Estas bien Rebecca?** -Pregunto preocupado Shiki.**\- ¿Estás cansada? ¿Te duele algo de lo que esos tipos hicieron?**

**-Solo tengo lastimado el orgullo** -Por fin le había respondido, lo miro por primera vez.**\- No soy débil Shiki, me se defender, fue lo que hice en todo este tiempo que he estado sola ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Realmente fue porque esas chicas les avisaron?**

**-A parte** -Desvió su mirada, coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.**\- Es porque eres Rebecca, alguien muy importante y especial para mí **-Soltó un pequeño suspiro.**\- Mi abuelo me dijo que siempre protegiera a la persona más importante y especial para mí** -Soltó una risita antes de rascar su mejilla.**\- Sé que eres fuerte, incluso, eres más fuerte que yo, es solo, que no quiero que nada te pase, no lo soportaría**

Y ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras. Rebecca no pudo evitar sonrojarse, alzar un poco al pequeño Happy para cubrir su rostro. Estúpido Shiki que, de seguro, no sabía qué efecto provocaba aquellas palabras. Si se trataba de una broma, era realmente bueno para decir todo eso. Sintió como bajaba a Happy tranquilo, tomaba una de sus manos con suavidad para enlazarla con la suya. Con su otra mano, movió el mentón de Rebecca para que lo mirara. La chica no podía evitar aquella intensa mirada, sentir aquel cariño y suavidad. No sabía qué hacer, estaba preparada para las situaciones difíciles del mundo pero nunca llego a imaginarse estar en una situación romántica como de aquellas historias que siempre lee antes de dormir.

**-Shiki** -Murmuro.

**-Rebecca es importante para mí, nunca lo olvides** -Sonrió.**\- Lamento arruinar este día tan importante, no era mi intención meterte en problemas pero** -De su chaqueta, saco un pequeño paquete rojo. Se lo tendió y volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa tan grande, con aquel pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y los hoyuelos que se podían marcar.**\- Logre comprarte algo, en realidad, quería alcanzar este regalo limitado antes de que se acabara y logre conseguirlo, espero que te guste**

Rebecca miro el pequeño paquete. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pero aun así lo tomo. Sonrió con cariño. Era un tonto, era un idiota pero era tan tierno al entender aquellas acciones, el porqué, realmente hizo aquel desastre para conseguir algo por ella, aun cuando sentía sus mejillas calientes, le devolvió un pequeño apretón de manos, alzar la vista y poder pararse de puntitas para otorgarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Había sido algo de manera impulsiva pero poco le importo, la situación era la adecuada, el momento era tan cálido que había olvidado lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Shiki abrió los ojos sorprendido, noto aquellos ojos azules brillar de emoción, aquel sonrojo de su rostro como la gran sonrisa que más le encantaba ver. Era momento del Rey Demonio en ponerse nervioso y todo rojo, como si fuera una pequeña lámpara que Rebecca no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

**-¡Muchas gracias Shiki!** -Grito Rebecca con alegría.**\- ¡Me encanto! ¿Te gustaría comer algunos conmigo?**

Shiki volvió a sonreír mientras asentía. Happy era quien se había mantenido en silencio, observaba todo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía que si hablaba, le iba a pasar lo del perico, era mejor seguir guardar silencio y observar todo atentamente, ya después iría con el chisme con las demás estrellas.

Hasta hace algunos momentos, Weisz y Homura empezaron a discutir. Weisz diciendo que ya no la iba a proteger sin recibir un agradecimiento y Homura diciendo que no era necesario cuando sabía como defenderse. No pudieron evitar cruzarse de brazos y darse la espalda, incluso, contemplaban la idea de irse de ese lugar de la nave y entrar a su cuarto. Pero se dieron cuenta, que realmente no era tan necesario pelear cuando tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Fue Homura quien soltó un suspiro primero, se miro, aun traía el traje de conejita y al parecer, este no se había dado cuenta de lo que traía puesto. Weisz le siguió y al final, solo soltaron una risita, tal pareciera, que todo estaba en el olvido. La versión joven del doctor, mostro el contenido de la bolsa de compras que tenía. Eran muchos chocolates y algunas bebidas las que se encontraban ahí, todas, eran las favoritas de la joven.

**-Por cierto** -Hablo Weisz un poco sonrojado.**\- Te queda bien el traje, es una pena que los de la tienda ya no vuelvan a tener el traje de vuelta porque realmente, te queda bien**

Homura soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro con su mano. Weisz no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos abiertos. Guardando en todo momento, aquella bonita imagen. Supo en ese momento, que realmente había valido la pena todo lo que hacía por ella. Soltó una risita para empezar a sacar todo el contenido de la bolsa mientras le decía, como había tenido que pelear con otras personas, por aquella mercancía. Homura escuchaba atentamente y soltaba algún otro pequeño grito de satisfacción al volver a probar aquellos deliciosos chocolates. Había olvidado que ese día quería preparar algo más para ese idiota y que se había arruinado por sus estupideces pero qué más daba. Sentir aquellas atenciones, era lo mejor para ese día. Tal vez un pequeño beso como recompensa, sería algo lindo pero primero, debía tranquilizar su corazón, no quería estropearlo como normalmente lo hace.

Tal pareciera que ese día fue mejor de lo esperado. El universo podía sentirse tranquilo.

**-El amor es aquella magia más fuerte del universo, es esa fuerza que todo ser se resguarda en nuestro interior, algo bello y hermoso** -Xiaomei volvía aparecer, una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**\- Aún falta tiempo para que nuestros protagonistas principales de esta historia, se den cuenta de ello pero por algo se empieza, de algo, esta historia seguirá avanzando y el amor, ellos lo descubrirán ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!**

Así era como esta historia terminaba y nuevos días seguirían. ¿Qué nos esperaría? Bueno, no hay que perder nunca detalle de este universo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Prometo ya regresar por aquí! Como saben algunos, mi celular fallo y normalmente escribo en la computadora pero para utilizarla, mi tiempo es limitado y hay veces en las que me da un poco de flojera en escribir en una gran pantalla cuando estuve acostumbrada a sacar cada una de mis ideas en una pequeña pantalla como lo era mi celular, por eso me he tardado mucho pero no se preocupen, ya regresare en su momento, solo tendrán que esperar un poco más y todas las historias que tengo guardadas, podrán salir a la luz.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 3 de Marzo de 2020**


End file.
